


You're Awful, I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Tentabulges, Xenophilia, etc - Freeform, self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave proclaims boredom, Gamzee resolves to fix it by sexual means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Awful, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr blah blah blah.
> 
> This really sucks I'm gomen I was half asleep okay it just happened. 
> 
> Probably a bazillion mistakes and shit just ugh take this stupid porn and like it.

A quaky gasp rippled from low in his chest, though he was unable to see exactly what had caused it since a piece of cloth was firmly tied around his head, keeping his vision blacked out. All he could confirm was that a thick, slick thing was sliding along his bare backside and thighs, leaving pleasant trails of a goo-like substance wherever it happened to slither. Dave barely remembered what started this current escapade, though once he raked through his hazy mind he was able to recall that he had snarkily and somewhat offhandedly told Gamzee to entertain him because he was bored. He certainly hadn’t really expected the juggalo to respond in such a way. 

He didn’t get to dwell on those thoughts too much longer, as his body was hoisted up when he felt a jerk on his neck, and to keep himself from choking, he was forced to follow. Dave had almost forgotten about the collar Gamzee had snapped on him, and he certainly couldn’t recall a leash being added on to it. The purple blooded troll kissed Dave’s bare shoulder, and Dave shuddered when a toothy smirk formed against the sensitive skin. He gasped when Gamzee bit into his soft flesh, the troll’s unnaturally natural sharp teeth pricking through easily and drawing multiple dots of blood. It hurt like a bitch, though he had to admit he had been through worse. 

He carefully moved his arms out and held onto Gamzee’s neck, taking only a few touches to find it, in the meanwhile he had patted Gamzee’s cheek and received white coated fingers from his stupid face paint. Juggaboo needs to learn how to seal his goddamn paint. Dave gasped as he tightened his grip on Gamzee’s neck, attempting to choke the juggalo who didn’t even seem to notice him. Gamzee smirked and purred against Dave’s neck as he tugged on the leash again,”Up an’ at ‘em motherfucker. Get on your goddamn knees.” 

Dave sat up at once, but didn’t willingly turn over. Instead he kicked Gamzee in the stomach, forcing him off, and he immediately tried to get up to avoid him, sliding the blindfold up so he could see with one eye. Gamzee however, was having none of Dave’s bullshit today. He fisted Dave’s hair, yanking on the blonde locks and forcing Dave face down into the blanket. Dave struggled to get up, feeling a lot like a squished bug barely hanging on for life, but he jolted when a hand slapped his left ass cheek, eyes widening slightly as he had not expected it. He wriggled immediately to try to get away, but Gamzee’s other hand was still fisted in his hair and keeping his face pressed to the blanket where it was growing increasingly hard to breathe. 

He jolted again when another slap came, and he groaned low in his throat when it began to sting. He felt disgusting for enjoying it at all, though Gamzee’s chuckling from behind him was a bit unnerving, and made him feel even worse. He gasped into the blanket again when Gamzee got a bit more forceful and his body began to shake with anticipation. Dave groaned and bit at the blanket some, in response to Gamzee spanking his ass even harder, leaning over him to do so whilst he turned Dave’s head to the side and forced him to look at him. Gamzee smirked, biting at Dave’s earlobe which caused it to bleed quite easily, and he squeezed Dave’s sore rump once to make the boy bristle and arch. 

The troll was thoroughly enjoying teasing his human, enjoying it to the point where he didn’t want it to end. However the desire to see his genetic material flowing out of the tight human hole was overwhelming, and without much warning he positioned himself and allowed his bulge to coat between Dave’s ass cheeks carefully, slicking up the area so he could push in with ease. Dave’s mind screamed at him that no matter what, the insertion was going to be a difficult one, though the warning sounded as though it was coming from deep underwater. 

The pale skinned boy arched when he felt the slick muscle push into his tight hole, earning a low gasp from him as his entire backside was engulfed with heat. He hissed softly against the pillow, groaning eagerly as the thick foreign genitalia forced it’s way deeper and deeper into him, far past what a normal person would consider comfortable. Things weren’t meant to get that deep, definitely not. But Dave loved it anyway. He always did.

Gamzee growled lowly against Dave’s neck where he had pressed his lips, growing increasingly more feral the more aroused he became. Without warning, his bulge began thrashing around inside his human’s hole, sliding in and caressing his insides as if it was memorizing every turn and every spot that would make Dave keen with pleasure. Gamzee fucking loved the noises his boyfriend would make when he dug his nails into the soft flesh, tearing it at his hips just slightly before he would smack his hips against Dave’s backside for emphasis. He needed Dave to know he was being owned, dominated and claimed roughly, as if the bulge in his waste chute wasn’t reminder enough.

Dave’s breath hitched as he needily moved back against his trollian lover, the purple genetic material already drooling down his thighs from his greedy asshole. He groaned heavily against the pillow again, chest shaking when he exhaled though he choked on that breath when the tip of Gamzee’s alien dick touched against his prostate enticingly. The purple blooded troll smirked and nipped around Dave’s neck once more, drawing small pin pricks of blood while he did so, lapping them up like a tasty treat while his bulge continued to twirl and knot inside Dave, wringing slightly to fill him with some more of the alien slime.

The blonde haired boy jerked his hips against the troll’s, whining like a bitch in heat while his legs began to shake from the effort of keeping his backside up for his indigo blooded boyfriend. He lifted his head slightly to breathe better, as the pillow was restricting his air flow somewhat, but Gamzee forced his head back into the pillow, growling roughly against Dave’s sensitive ear,”Bite the pillow mother fucker, mother fuckin’ bite it I want you fuckin’ spittin’ out feathers like you spit out your so called sick fires you piece of shit.”

Dave groaned lowly in response before obediently biting into the pillow, purposely tearing it with his teeth in an attempt to get a mouthful of feathers. His hips jerked again when Gamzee’s thick organ brushed against a good spot and he let out a hearty groan as he threw his head back. He bit onto the pillow again as he was roughly fucked into the mattress, the faint sound of squeaking echoing throughout the mostly silent room. Gamzee pulled back to spank Dave’s poor abused ass cheeks once more, loving the way his plush ass would ripple. Dave arched and rocked his hips hungrily, lifting his face from the pillow to rock back against his lover, panting and whining as the bulge wrung inside him, stretching his hole farther than he considered comfortable. He loved it anyway.

Gamzee yanked him up with ease, making Dave balance on just his knees while he squeezed the bony hips belonging to the frail human. He continued slamming into his lover boy, biting harsh insults into Dave’s ear while he went into him again. It took him a few more thrusts before he he opted to reach down and grab a hold of his meat, enjoying the feel of the flesh beneath his fingers while he pumped the human to his peak, though he wouldn’t let him tip over it.

Dave was withering in his touch, wriggling desperately for release, reaching back and gripping Gamzee’s hips tightly to make the troll keep his hips as snug against his own as possible. His walls were flexing as his cock begged for release, and he was soon begging Gamzee to make him feel good,”Juggaboo f-fuck it, fuck let me cum, please let me paint your sheets oh my fuck, yes yess…!” His hips jerked again when Gamzee gave a sharp thrust before he pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed.

Dave made a move to follow him and remove his blindfold at the same time, yet Gamzee stopped him,”Ah ah ah mother fucker. Keep the blindfold on and get your mother fuckin’ ass in my lap if you wanna cum.”

“You’re a fucking dick.” Dave panted heavily, scrambling to get up though his knees nearly buckled beneath him as he stood beside the bed,”A class A asshole, fuck…”

“Love you too baby boy. Now get over here before I finish and leave you here to up an’ suffer alone.” Gamzee smirked as Dave felt his way around, spending little to no time sitting himself comfortably back against the gray skinned teen. He lifted himself a little when he felt the bulge slide along his thigh and he eagerly got up and allowed it to slide back in his worn asshole.

He bounced himself greedily against his boyfriend’s alien cock, groaning and whining from the pleasure while he did so. His thighs were shaking heavily and the closer he got to his release and when Gamzee finally removed Dave’s blindfold he was riding on the peak of his orgasm once more,”F-fuck Gamzee oh my fuck I love your dick so goddamn much, give me your dick you fucking asshole.” Dave growled softly, eyes closing tightly while he continued to bounce in Gamzee’s lap, hips jerking slightly as he was finally brought to orgasm. White strips of cum shot out against his and Gamzee’s pressed stomachs and he yanked on his lover’s hair roughly as he was finally overcome with intense delectation.

He didn’t stop his bouncing though, despite the nice pool of purple that had gathered in Gamzee’s lap. He kept his rough movements up, kissing along Gamzee’s jawline and nipping as he rode him quicker. His whole body was aching from the rough treatments but he wasn’t stopping until his lover boy was stated as well. He gripped Gamzee’s shoulders hard, digging his blunt nails into spots he knew would make the purple blooded troll howl. Dave made sure to leave moon shaped marks into the skin so he could kiss them later.

“Fuck, Gam… Gam fuck me fuck… If you don’t cum soon I’m leaving you like this.” He gasped and moaned lowly as his prostate was hit again, making him suffer from over stimulation; though he continued to almost mock the taller man, smirk ever present on his face while he gasped into the pointed elfen-like ear,”Won’t even offer you my mouth, just fucking leav—”

His sentence was cut short by a sloppy kiss that was forced to his lips, sharp teeth pressing to his pouty lips as a tongue slobbered over them messily. Dave wouldn’t have had it any other way.

With a loud moan, which resembled mix between a hiss and a growl, Gamzee’s orgasm finally filled out Dave’s softening entrance and the blond stopped bouncing finally, panting heavily from overexertion. His whole body was numb and tingling, though Gamzee seemed perfectly fine and ready to go again. Dave just shook his head at Gamzee’s hopeful look that almost begged for another round. He was too human for troll level coupling. Dave would honestly love another round. He desperately wanted to be fucked so hard he passed out, it aroused him just thinking about the thought. But it was something his body was not prepared to take. One day he would be able to keep up, but today was not that day.

Gamzee tried his best to kiss Dave normally, but Gamzee’s mouth was slightly too large and his teeth made it slightly too difficult to kiss normally. Dave wouldn’t have had that any other way either.

Dave felt streaks of purple begin to slither down his thighs and he moaned intensely. Gamzee’s pupils dilated slightly at the sound, sight, and smell before him yet he opted not to act on instinct. Instead, he lifted his love up and placed him delicately in the bed as though he was a princess, despite all the rough treatment he had put Dave through for the past hour or so.

Dave wrapped his arms around Gamzee, forcing the troll to lay on top of him. Though Gamzee normally slept that way anyhow as he insisted it was to protect his matesprit. Dave decided not to argue. He kissed Gamzee softly on the lips, not expecting a return peck. Before closing his eyes to sleep, he muttered lovingly to his troll,”Cumbucket says goodnight, juggaboo.”

Gamzee smirked slowly, pressing a gentle kiss to Dave’s temple,”Fuckin’ juggalo says g’night to Strider and his sweet purple painted ass.” 

The snide comments would continue the next morning, though as for the moment the worn out bittersweet lovers needed rest.

If they were going to stay together, they needed all the rest they could get.


End file.
